


Colors

by Idontwantthistoend



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But just a little, Don't Read This, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: Jc is colorblind + Kian helps him see colors = sex/smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic, don't judge, Most likely sucks

Jc sees the world in black and white. Literally. He always has. 

His best friend Kian has been in love with Jc since the third grade, but had always kept his love and sexuality to himself. 

After a dare for Js to sit in Kian's lap for 5 minutes during a night of alcohol, dirty dancing, beer pong and flip cup, Jc panics when he sees the color red on the solo cups for the first time and as always; Kian is there to comfort him. 

Jc loves being able to see these colors, and whenever he hugs or touches Kian, his mind is over-whelmed with the sensation. 

Each time he does, he discovers a new color, like blue, yellow and then green and so on. Jc loves it, hungers for it. He begs Kian to stay with him, and he reluctantly agrees.

He can't say no, and he just wants him to be happy. The way his eyes light up when his hand is linked with Kian's; it's what he's always wanted. But it tears him apart to know that he isn't the reason Jc's eyes light up. Well technically he is, but not in the way Kian wished he was.

When touching Kian is no longer helping him, for the colors are fading faster, getting duller, he has a feeling that to get that sight back, Jc must kiss him.

.

He craves that sight, so one day, during the rare occasion they actually wash the dishes, Jc abruptly set down his towel and grabbed Kian's head; standing on his tippy toes, he reached up and attached his lips to Kian's, who jerked away quickly, not expecting it, spluttering, "Wha-what the fuck was that for?!" he frantically rubbed at his lips, trying to rub the sparks away. 

Jc is hurt more than he should be, and that confused and disturbed him, but his vision was sharper and more vibrant than ever before, and he loved it. But it was fading fast but he didn't want it to. Desperate for the colors, he turned back to Kian, who had backed up into the counter, sink behind him.

His eyes dilated, Jc stumbled towards Kian, who was looking around frantically around for a way to escape, scared his true feelings will be revealed. 

Jc reaches for him, and Kian has to think fast. So he does the only thing he could think of, he shoved Jc away from him, and he tripped backwards, head slamming into the island, and Kian wants to go to Jc, but his head is too muddled to.

He sprinted to his room, door flying shut behind him. He curled into a ball on his bed in the corner, cradling his legs to his chest.

A few minutes later, Jc woke up, hungrier than ever for those sweet, sweet colors. He stumbled to Kian's door, and he opened it fervently. He strode towards the bed, where Kian sat huddled, eyes wide. Kian's grip on his legs loosened, and they fell, legs spread unintentionally.The other crawled up the bed, until his was kneeling in between Kian's.

He grasped his cheeks loosely, and crashes his lips down on Kian's. Kian sits resisting for 2 seconds, and then his resolve crumbles to dust. His hands tangled into Jc's curls, and he dragged his tongue across the others bottom lip. Jc, color cravings forgotten, gasped, and Kian's tongue tangled with Jc's in a fight for dominance.

Jc lost, and he fell onto his back, and Kian crawled over Jc's body until he was straddling him, lips not leaving each others once. Kian grinds his fully erect dick down on Jc, who gasps and moans lewdly, hips bucking upwards. 

Kian started to trail kisses down Jc's jaw and neck, sucking at that oh-so-sensitive spot, right where his neck met his shoulder. Jc arched his back, hands gripping the other's hair tightly. Kian sucked and nibbled, knowing it would be deliciously sore later. 

"Pl-please Kian," he groaned out. Kian's grinding motions ceased, and he groaned at the loss. Kian rose, quickly stripping from his loose tank-top, skinny jeans and underwear, member standing erect. Jc rooled at the sight, and somewhere far, far, far, in the back of his mind, he was wondering, What am I doing? 

But he was far to turned on to care. His eyes trailed down Kian Lawley's abs, and landed on his cock, with a drop of precome beading at the tip. 

Jc scrambled off the bed, stripping as well, too busy to notice that the world was vibrant and colorful around him.

As Jc was removing his pants and boxers, he kneeled, and kitten licked the dot of precome from Kian's tip. Kian threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, his mouth falling open in ecstasy, and a guttural groan echoed through the room. 

His hands were linked behind his neck to resist throwing the other to the ground and fucking him to no end, knowing it would be painful for them both. 

As soon as Jc had stepped out of his boxers he was pushed back onto the bed, long, calloused fingers wrapped around his thick cock, and Jc locked his ankles behind Kian's ass. Jc froze when he felt Kian's hand leave his dick and move so his forefinger rested against his virgin hole. 

His searched Jc's eyes as if trying to find any doubt or discomfort in them. Jc shook his head and whined, trying to thrust into his finger. 

Kian resisted and pulled his finger up to Jc's mouth, and his eyes widened, innocent eyes looking up, confused. Kian just raised an eyebrow and Jc reluctantly pulled his finger into his mouth, slicking it up. 

Kian smiled and brought his hand back down to his clenched hole. He muttered, "Gotta loosen up baby, you can do it, if you don't, I'll have to force it and you don't want that, do you?" 

Jc shuddered, but tried to unclench, which be found a bit hard, but he did it. Kian began kissing Jc again as he slowly pressed his finger in. It took time, but Kian was patient, and eventually his tip slowly breached Jc's rim. 

Jc gasped and gripped Kian's shoulder, shaking. He was sucking at Jc's neck, mumbling, "Doing so good baby, so good," 

He whispered in Jc's ear, lightly tugging at his earring. 

As his entire finger disappeared into Jc, he held it there, waiting for the sign to go on. After about 10 seconds, his eyes squeezed tightly, he nodded slightly. Kian seemed unsure, but he bucked, wanting him to go on, and Kian slowly started moving his finger. 

Jc groaned, but gasped and dug his fingers into Kian's back and whimpered when Kian started to wiggle his finger around, prepping him for a second finger. He pulled his fingers all the way out, and he held up both fingers this time.

Jc shook his head, but Kian persisted, and he eventually opened his mouth. His could taste his juices in Kian's finger, but surprisingly, he didn't hate it. Soon enough, Kian pulled his fingers out and pressed into Jc's hole once more. Jc moaned wantonly and grinded on Kian's fingers, who scissored them gently.

He held up his fingers again, three this time, and Jc eagerly sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to lap up all of his , and Kian grunted at the hot sight, and soon pulled away, and thrusted them into Jc with one fell swoop.

Jc screamed, and desperately jerked Kian's head to his, kissing him ferociously. Kian thrust quickly, almost pulling all the way out before he would ram them back in. Jc was trembling at the feeling, and his dick was red and swollen, precome dribbling from the head. Kian abruptly stopped thrusting his fingers in and out, and instead held them there, curling all three of them so they landed right...

Jc screamed, and came all over his and Kian's chests. Kian licked at the cum, still massaging his prostate gently, alternating between massaging it lightly and feather tapping it. Jc squirmed, trying to get away, still rock hard.

"Ah-ah, stop, too sensitive, Kikiii, " 

He whined, panting hard. Kian paid no heed, and kept up the steady taps and massages. Jc's hand were going slack, and they were just loosely resting on Kian's head. Kian, using his free hand, guided his hand down to his stomach, where he could feel the fingers moving.

Kian's hand rested lightly on top of Jc's, and gently pressed downwards. Jc arched his back, pleasure coursing through his limbs. After a few minutes, Jc erupted again, falling limply back to the bed, head lolling to the side.

Kian pulled his fingers out, and Jc looked up weakly, feeling suddenly empty again.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked weakly. Kian just said, "You clean?" 

Jc nodded. "Good, cause I don't have any condoms,"

He opened his bedside table with his foot, flipping the lube up and into his hand, for Jc's legs were still locked behind him. 

He spread lube on three of his fingers, and slicked him up, adding some to Jc's hole for added measure. His hips bucked a little at the cold, and the sensitivity.

"Ready?"

Kian whispered in his ear, positioning himself at his entrance. Jc grunted in agreement, and Kian slowly pressed himself in. It was a bit of a stretch, as Kian was a bit bigger than three fingers.

Once he had fully sheathed himself in Jc, Kian rested on Jc, listening to his pounding heartbeat, waiting for Jc to adjust. Jc lay frozen, shifting a bit, trying to get comfortable, which was a bit hard considering he had a dick inside him.

After a minute or two, Jc started grinding down, and Kian began to ease in and out, but Jc ground down harder, so Kian complied to Jc's unsaid wishes, thrusting in and out. Jc crashed his lips to Kian's, and he kept shifting a bit, and after about 10 seconds, Jc stiffened and gripped the Kian's hair even tighter, pulling upwards, and his head was forced back, and his eyes were closed at the tight feel of Jc's hole clenching around him. He kept thrusting, harder now, nailing Jc's prostate dead on with each thrust. 

Jc came for the third time that night, a only a dribble of cum slipping down his cock, and his entire body arched up at the extreme sensitivity. He gave up resisting, and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears gathering in his eyes. Kian placed soft kisses on Jc's eyelids, and he relaxed slightly.

Kian eased himself out slowly, his cock red, swollen, and precome dribbling from the tip. Jc was so, so very sensitive, but he sat up slowly, back arching at the aftershocks still shooting throughout his entire body, and was shaking from the feeling. Jc slowly maneuvered his mouth over Kian's dick, taking him all the way until his nose hit Kian's belly, taking it slowly, gagging every once in a while, but quickly getting the hang of it. 

Kian almost came right then, but he held back. He had one hand behind himself to keep he propped up, the other tangled in Jc's curls. 

Jc licked a thick stripe up the underside of Kian's member, and Kian's arm buckled, and his head fell back onto the pillows behind him, hand joining the other, gripping Jc's hair.

Jc tried to swallow it all, but having a dick in your mouth while trying to do so is pretty hard, but he caught most of the sticky substance anyways. He held some jizz in his mouth, savoring the taste. He crawled painfully, but oh-so-seductively crawled up so he was straddling Kian, now flaccid. He looked through his lashes, and let a bit of semen dribble from the corner of his mouth, and down his chin, neck, and to his nipple, where Kian licked it all of the way up to his mouth, and Jc swallowed the semen, feeling full with jizz in his tummy, and trickling out of his hole, onto Kian's dick, feeling hot from his internal body heat.

They shared a slow but passionate kiss, Kian tasting himself on Jc's tongue, and groaning when Jc tweaked his nipples. 

He pulled away, resting his forehead against Jc's. "Not now babe, maybe tomorrow, yeah? I'm tired,"

He winked and Jc blushed a cherry red; Kian cupped Jc's cheeks lightly, kissing him for another good 10 seconds before he fell backwards, and Jc squealed. Kian laughed before he got up, grabbing a few towels and dampening them before he returned and cleaned them both up, Jc hissing when he gently dabbed at his hole, and giggling when he felt the soft yet rough fabric brushing across his tummy.

Kian threw the towels in the dirty clothes basket before he crawled into bed with Jc, neither bothering to get dressed; and just snuggled, Jc curling into Kian's chest, legs pressed to his stomach. Kian practically surrounded Jc, and playing with his slightly damp hair while kicking up his three comforters he used in Winter. The blankets surrounded them both, and within 5 minutes, both were sound asleep, dreaming of the man beside them


End file.
